


Honesty

by Celinarose



Series: Embers of Ice [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7564288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two women meet in a darkened hall, each hoping the other is someone else. Crossover. Wholock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honesty

She walks into the darkened hallway of what was left of the old building, and calls out for her anonymous correspondent, already suspecting she would get no reply. A woman stands silhouetted against the shadows, and the one now known as Lorraine calls to her. She turns around and looks back at the newcomer. Her half smile reminds Lorraine of her once-lover, but she does not feel the dread that she has come to associate with thoughts of the Master. The other holds out her own envelope, and the former journalist's heart lurches. The shorter woman senses her disappointment, but holds out her own arm.  
"Iris," she introduces herself, not quite honestly.  
"Lorraine," the other says, only a kernel of truth in her own reply.

**Author's Note:**

> If you still don't understand who Iris is, look at the tags. Please review:)


End file.
